hey, let me understand
by caramelhae
Summary: —tentang sikapmu, kesendirianmu, dan senyummu. [valsea]
**disclaimer: harvest moon (c) natsume**

note: chelsea's pov. based on cutscenes in the game (island of happiness version). no dialogue.

.

.

* * *

 _Ini tentang kamu,  
yang selalu membangun pagar tinggi,  
tiada orang kauberi izin untuk mendekati,  
karena sepi sudah jadi makananmu sehari-hari._

* * *

 **i.**

Saat itu, kamu terlihat kebingungan. Dirimu yang biasanya tenang dan datar, ketika itu tampak amat gelisah. Seperti setrika, kamu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menekuri tanah, jalan, dan rerumputan. Kamu kehilangan sesuatu, simpulanku yang baru memasuki kota bagian timur. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berjalan mendekatimu dan kamu menyadari keberadaanku dengan segera. Aku bahkan belum sempat berkata apa-apa ketika kamu menyergah dengan kasar, berkata bahwa apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sama sekali bukan urusanku.

Seketika aku mendongkol. Padahal aku hendak menawarkan bantuan, tapi apa-apaan dengan tingkahmu itu?

Ketika itu Denny lewat dan menanyakan ada apa denganku, mungkin dia bingung melihat kejengkelan yang tergurat di wajahku. Kamu akhirnya mengakui bila kamu kehilangan sesuatu, dan kamu serta-merta menyuruh kami untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian.

Denny yang tak mau ambil pusing lantas melangkah pergi. Tapi aku terlalu keki untuk berlalu begitu saja. Maka, kukatakan tepat di depan wajahmu, betapa aku tidak mengerti akan sikapmu. Kamu seketika kesal, sepertinya kamu merasa bila tak ada yang salah dengan kelakuanmu.

Kemudian kamu melengos tak peduli dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Padahal … sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kamu memperbaiki tata kramamu. Tapi bila kamu sendiri acuh tak acuh, aku bisa lebih tidak peduli lagi.

* * *

 **ii.**

Lagi-lagi kamu terlihat aneh. Aku tahu kalau kamu memang penggerutu, tapi masa, sampai-sampai tempat sampah pun kauocehi? Oh, ternyata yang membuatmu sebal adalah apa yang berada di dalam kotak sampah tersebut. Kau mengeluhkan betapa orang-orang mudah sekali membuang benda yang sesungguhnya masih bisa dipakai.

Menyadari keberadaanku di sampingmu, kamu langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, _Seandainya peralatan tanimu rusak dan masih bisa diperbaiki, apakah kamu akan membuangnya begitu saja atau berusaha memperbaikinya?_ Dan aku menjawab _membuangnya_. Akan lebih praktis bila aku membeli yang baru, pikirku saat itu.

Tapi kamu tampak tidak puas dan malah menceramahiku tentang pentingnya bersikap efisien dalam memanfaatkan benda. Oke, aku menghargai pendapatmu, tapi bisakah kamu lebih halus dalam menyampaikan opinimu? Tiap orang punya pandangannya masing-masing dan kamu, dalam menjalin hubungan antarmanusia, harus menghargainya.

Oh, aku nyaris lupa kalau bermasyarakat dengan baik adalah hal yang tidak menarik perhatianmu; caramu berkata dan bertindak tanpa menunjukkan sedikit pun keramahan adalah buktinya.

Pantas saja kamu tidak punya teman.

* * *

 **iii.**

Kamu tidak seperti biasanya, berbincang dengan orang lain, membicarakan hal yang bersifat personal. Termakan oleh rasa penasaran, aku pun menghentikan langkahku, mengamati dirimu yang berdiri bersebalahan dengan Denny. Kalian berdua membelakangiku, tegak memandang laut dan langit yang terbentang luas. Aku menajamkan telinga, berusaha menangkap pembicaraan yang mengudara.

Denny bertanya. _Jadi, kau juga tak memiliki keluarga, Vaughn?_

Kamu menjawab. _Sama sekali tidak punya_. Lalu kamu berkata bahwa dirimu bahkan tidak mengingat wajah orangtuamu—dan sejak dulu, kamu tidak punya tempat bergantung selain dirimu sendiri.

Informasi tersebut, entah mengapa membuatku terpaku. Otakku termenung, dan hatiku teraduk-aduk. Sambil memegangi dadaku yang bergejolak tak nyaman, aku masih memasang telinga.

Suaramu melembut saat meluncurkan kalimat selanjutnya. _Tapi pulau ini … di dalamnya ada banyak orang baik. Kadang terasa seperti keluarga besar._

Denny menyahut ceria. _Aku tahu! Aku pernah tinggal di beberapa tempat sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah tempat pertama yang benar-benar terasa seperti rumah._

 _Ya, di sini nyaman. Terlalu nyaman,_ ujarmu. Anehnya, ada ketidaknyamanan yang terdeteksi dari suaramu saat mengatakannya. _Aku tidak ingin menetap di satu tempat. Aku adalah pengembara. Bila aku tak pindah secepatnya, aku khawatir aku akan terjebak di sini._

Denny tampak heran. _Apa yang buruk tentang itu?_

Ya, ya, ya, apa yang buruk tentang itu? Bila kamu memang merasa nyaman berada di sini, bukankah itu pertanda baik? Bukankah melegakan, bila kamu punya tempat berlabuh?

Tanpa sadar, kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, mendekati dirimu. Aku ingin memuntahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut kepadamu, namun yang kulakukan hanyalah menatapmu. Gawat, emosiku yang campur aduk pasti terlukis jelas di mataku.

Denny terkejut dan bertanya apakah aku menguping. Dan kamu langsung pamit pergi, meninggalkan aku bersama Denny di tempat kalian bertukar cerita tadi.

Masih terbawa suasana obrolan tadi, Denny menyuarakan kesimpulannya. _Aku lumayan mengerti dari mana Vaughn berasal. Mm, kautahu, pulau ini benar-benar tempat yang luar biasa untuk ditinggali. Kurasa kenyamanan ini telah memadamkan jiwa pengembara dalam diriku. … Tapi, Vaughn, dia masih merasa harus mengembara_.

Kamu adalah pengembara abadi, begitu?

Pantas saja, kamu tak pernah repot-repot menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Kamu pasti berpikir, untuk apa menciptakan ikatan bila pada akhirnya kamu akan tetap pergi. Dan soal benteng solid yang kauciptakan di sekeliling dirimu sendiri … itu karena kamu merasa tak butuh teman atau sahabat. Kamu tak terbiasa menerima kasih sayang dari orang lain, karena sejak dulu—kamu selalu sendirian.

Aku mulai mengerti tentang dirimu. Dan aku mau lebih mengerti.

Jadi, kamu belum boleh pergi dari pulau ini—karena aku ingin mengenalmu ingin lebih jauh. Dan bila boleh, izinkan aku—tidak, tidak, akulah yang akan berusaha sendiri. Aku akan menghancurkan dinding tebal yang membentengi kesendirianmu, dan menumpahkan warna di dunia monokrom yang sudah terlalu lama menyelubungi dirimu.

* * *

 **iv.**

Kamu sedang tidak berada di toko ketika Julia dan Mirabelle membutuhkanmu. Mereka sedang memusingkan seekor domba yang kuyu dan lemas. Melihat diriku memasuki toko, Julia lekas meminta tolong carikan Vaughn. Mereka yakin kalau kamu pasti tahu penyebab sakitnya domba tersebut.

Aku pun melesat—dan menemukan dirimu sedang menyendiri di pantai. Mengabaikan kebingunganmu, kuseret dirimu ke toko.

Kamu mengamati domba tersebut dengan cermat, kemudian mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan; hewan berbulu tersebut cuma mabuk laut. Kamu berkata kalau domba ini memang terlihat aneh saat perjalanan kapal. Julia terkagum-kagum dengan fakta bahwa kamu bisa membedakan tiap domba, padahal wajah dan bentuknya sama saja. Mirabelle berkata entah apa yang harus dilakukannya bila tidak ada kamu.

Kukira kamu akan merespons pujian-pujian tersebut dengan datar, mengingat dirimu yang tidak gampang terkesima. Namun dugaanku salah. Matamu melebar dan pipimu dihias sepercik rona merah; kamu tersipu. Kamu berterima kasih dan berkata bila sangat jarang kamu mendengar orang lain memujimu seperti itu.

Ah, aku suka. Aku suka melihatmu yang tersenyum senang seperti itu.

Selama ini, berprasangka bila kamu tak ubahnya patung es yang dingin luar-dalam. Tapi sesungguhnya kamu masih memiliki sisi manusiawi—dan pasti ada kehangatan yang tersimpan di hatimu, meski sedikit dan nyaris tak terdeteksi. Tak apa, bila kamu tak ingin mengumbar kehangatan pada semua orang. Hanya kepada segelintir orang terpilih, itu sudah cukup.

Dan kalau bisa, jadikan aku salah satunya.

* * *

 _Ini tentang kamu,  
yang selalu memasang antipati,  
sehingga sukses membuatku keki,  
namun itu menjadikanku ingin lebih mengerti,  
dan banyak memikirkanmu tanpa kusadari._

* * *

.

.

.

pojok orichalc

thanks for reading! (^^)/

scene-scene yang kupake disini asli dari game-nya. jadi ini adalah 'rute' yang bakal pemain alami seandainya milih respons negatif saat purple dan blue heart event :D

btw, kangen banget nulis pake style gini ... it's kinda refreshing xDD


End file.
